Mafia Generation
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: AU! Teikou Family, a renowned mafia, has disbanded last year. Their five most talented men, the Generation of Miracles, went off to different families. This is the tale of the mysterious sixth member of the Generation of Miracles and how he has to fight the people he once called family alongside his partner. Kagami/Kuroko and others
1. Please Join Seirin

**Title: Mafia Generation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Pairing: Kagami/Kuroko mainly**

**Summary: Teikou Family, a renowned mafia, has disbanded last year. Their five most talented men, the Generation of Miracles, went off to different families. This is the tale of the mysterious sixth member and how he has to fight the people he once called family alongside his partner.**

**A/N: This is Yakuza/Mafia AU! Kuroko's Basketball. Every character are all 22-24 years old and they all have either guns or knives in hand.**

**Each characters' abilities will be explained in the bottom of each chapter. (always)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Please Join Seirin**

* * *

Footsteps stopped at a very small but clean building.

A quiet voice spoke, "This is Seirin, right…? The mafia family that was recently created just last year."

The voice's owner noticed a poster that said "Looking for new recruits" on the door.

"I guess this family will do. No one from Teikou is here so this is the perfect place for me to be in. It's small but I can sense a warm feeling in here. I wonder if they'll accept me?"

He opened the door. "I don't want to kill but since I am a member of the mafia, I have to…"

* * *

The streets of Tokyo were all crowded. Either everyone in Japan were either a member of a mafia or just ordinary civilians with ordinary jobs.

These mafia members are also known as the Yakuza but the "mafia" term has been more popular in recent years so younger generations just refer themselves as "mafia". There are good mafia families, the ones that do good deeds and help people and the bad ones, the ones who usually harms people. The bad families are often referred to as "Yakuza" rather than the good ones. Good families are usually more well-known than the bad ones and are often associated with the police. Despite the population, no one knows who is a member of a mafia or who is not as they disguise themselves as ordinary only way to distinguish a mafia member from an ordinary civilian is wearing their respective families' three colors anywhere on their bodies only in the form of an object like a wristband, badge, or any of the sort.

Mafia families usually consisted of a head, the head's right-hand man, an information dealer, and general members.

The head is the "boss" of the whole family. Sometimes, the title can be passed down by family or if a family is created, they can appoint anyone of being the head. However, the downside of being the head is that they can only be replaced when the previous head dies. They control the whole family and each member must pledge their absolute loyalty to the head. The head is also the one who can pick and depart their own members.

The head's right-hand man is the one who solely protects the head as well as the other members. The head can use either the gun or knife. The position also requires a bond of trust and loyalty between head and right-hand man. If the right-hand man betrays his or her own head, he or she will have the most severe consequences.

A family's information dealer is the one who usually finds the family jobs for them to do and track down information regarding a situation, a person or a family. It is the most dangerous job as the information dealer can die or be captured due to the rivalry of the other families.

A regular family's members are those who pledge loyalty to the head and must be proficient with a knife, gun or something that would provide usefulness to the family.

Regular mafia families usually have a decent amount of members. However, there was one family that was famous among many good families: Teikou.

Teikou was a renowned mafia family that often did good deeds to help people and wear off the yakuza to protect the innocent. Unlike the normal family, Teikou had over a hundred members. Among them, there were five unusually talented mafia members. They did great deeds to help their country and fight the yakuza with their abnormal abilities. These gifted people were known as the "Generation of Miracles" and they were all men.

It was rumored that Teikou had to disband due to the Generation of Miracles' sudden disloyalty and the lack of trust they had to the head due to their increase in power. Despite the rumors, no one truly knew why Teikou had to disband.

* * *

"Please join Seirin!" yelled a man in his early twenties. He had spiked hair and an unusually-shaped mouth. He was holding fliers to pass out to civilians who seek to join a mafia family. "We're not bad! We're a recently built family that only seeks to protect our people!"

Usually, the fliers would be handed out to a passerby but the people who get them usually discard them onto the ground.

The man with the unusual mouth sighed. "Why are we trying to announce that we're a member of a mafia anyways? What if people think we're bad?"

The man who was next to him, a tall but quiet man, did not respond. The man behind the spiked-haired man, a man with his eyes closed, responded, "Well, we have no choice! We have to follow our head's orders. We're recently created, remember? We just became associated with the police recently but our members are pretty low compared to others." He passed out a flyer to a man. "Stop whining and keep on passing fliers, Koganei."

"Alright, alright…" Koganei handed out a flier to another passerby, a man who seemed a bit eager.

The quiet man successfully passed a flier to a passing man as well.

Koganei wandered around for a bit until he bumped into someone and fell to the ground due to collision. The fliers scattered everywhere and the person he bumped into picked one up.

"Oh?" the man said, "A good mafia family…?"

Koganei got back onto his feet and looked up to see that he was very tall. _How tall is this man? 180…? No, he's taller than Mitobe so some number greater than 186. _"P-please join our family…"

The man revealed his face after he put the flyer down. Koganei looked to see that the man looked a bit older than him with dark red hair and long, furrowed eyebrows. Just the sight of him made Koganei intimidated.

"Thank goodness," the man said, "I was just looking for a good mafia family to join." He grabbed Koganei by the back of the collar, picking up the shorter man until his feet did not touch the ground anymore. "Take me to your HQ."

The quiet man led the way. The tall man with a nervous and shaking Koganei and the man with the closed eyes followed the quiet one. They got to their family's headquarters, a small building right behind a restaurant. It was abandoned but has been renovated because of Seirin. It's their quiet home and office.

The quiet man opened the door and led them to where their head was. After he opened the door labelled "**Head - Aida Riko**", they were met with a woman in her late early twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes talking on the phone. "Yes, so we can start that job tomorrow? Alright then. Be back soon, Izuki-kun." She hung up and looked at the quiet man. "Mitobe-kun!" She smiled at him. "We got a few new recruits thanks to Izuki-kun and Hyuga-kun!" She then noticed that Koganei was dangling by a hand. She looked up to see a very tall man.

"Are you the head?" asked the tall man.

The head, Aida, was at the man's height. She responded, "Yes." She stood up from her chair to get a better view of the man. He had an intimidating look on his face and was dressed in casual clothes, had a ring around his neck as a necklace and a backpack. _He has good physical scores. _Aida reached a hand out, "My name is Aida Riko, Head of Seirin. It's nice to meet you."

The man put Koganei down onto the ground and then proceeded to shake Aida's hand. "My name is Kagami Taiga. I just moved here from America a week ago. I'm still adjusting to Japan but I heard about the reputation of good mafia families so I want to join one."

"Then please feel free to join our family. We'll be delighted to have you." Aida handed a sheet of paper with names on it to him. "Please sign here and here's a registration sheet."

Kagami signed his name and then grabbed the registration paper. Before leaving the head's office to go sign the papers at the front desk, Aida opened her mouth one last time, "You won't regret joining Seirin, Kagami-kun." He smiled before heading out to the front desk.

Once the door closed, Koganei approached Aida. "You seriously want a scary guy like him to join?!" His tone was frantic.

"Yes," replied Riko as she leaned back on her chair. "His physical scores were good. He has definite potential to be a mafia member. I wonder if he's skilled with a gun or knife."

The man with the closed eyes smiled, "Always the skilled analyzer, Aida."

"My skills are nothing to be bragged about, Tsuchida-kun. I'm just happy that we got four members in a single day!"

Mitobe looked at the sign-up sheet and the tugged Koganei's shirt gently to get his attention. "What's up, Mitobe?" The tall man pointed to the paper. He noticed that something was off as well. "Four? There are five people on the list, Aida."

That grabbed Aida's attention as she leaned forward and grabbed the paper. "There's Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, and Kagami." Koganei pointed to the name above Furihata's. She was surprised that she didn't notice the very first name on the list. "Kuroko Tetsuya…?" She grabbed the registration paper files and looked for Kuroko's paper. "Ah, there he is." She skimmed over the paper.

"What does his paper say?" asked Tsuchida.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, male, 22 years old. Birthdate is January 31 and he used to be a member of Teikou…"

Kagami walked into Aida's office once again. As soon as he set foot, he became startled due to Aida, Koganei and Tsuchida's screams. "HE'S FROM TEIKOU?!"

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and two men appeared into the room. One was a bespectacled man that looked intelligent and the other was a handsome man with black hair.

"What's going on?" yelled the bespectacled man, "Are we under attack?"

"Hyuga-kun, Izuki-kun…" The two approached their boss and saw Kuroko's registration paper.

The two screamed "HE'S FROM TEIKOU?!" as well.

Kagami went up to Aida's desk and placed his paper on top of the other registration paper. "Teikou…? Is that some kind of company?" asked Kagami.

"Are you from this world?" yelled a frantic Koganei.

"Teikou is a famous mafia family!" yelled the bespectacled man, Hyuga. "They were the biggest mafia and they suddenly disbanded last year."

Kagami was surprised on such mafia existed. "I didn't know."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!" yelled Koganei.

"I told you, I'm from America. America doesn't have mafia families, only delicious food and big cities."

Koganei made a face that said 'Oh, that's right, you're from another country' on it.

Aida got out her phone and typed in the number Kuroko had on his paper. The receiver picked up. "Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Yes." Aida noticed that Kuroko's voice was quiet and a bit monotonous.

"I'm Aida Riko, Head of the Seirin Family. Can you please come to the office?"

Kagami looked at his watch. "I gotta grab lunch and head home now…" He turned around to see a short statured man with light blue hair and eyes holding a phone to his ears.

"I'm already here."

Kagami yelled out a startled cry.

* * *

**A/N: That ends this chapter. I'm usually slow at updating so I hope to get at least to chapter 3 by August 20. After August 20, I'm on a short hiatus until September 1.**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**ABILITIES:**

**Aida Riko (23 years old, Head of Seirin)**** - She has the ability to see the physical power level of anyone just by looking at them. She's not skilled with guns and knives but she is able to train and pull out a person's fullest potential based on their power level she scanned from her eyes. ****She's also the family's driver as she owns both a car and a scooter. Her driving skills are scary.**


	2. You Have Potential

**A/N: I hoped you like the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You Have Potential**

* * *

As Kagami shrieked, Aida and the other men turned to see a man holding a phone. They were all shocked as well. He had an unfazed expression and the members were quite surprised to see a short man.

"How did you get here?!" yelled Koganei.

"I am already here." Kuroko said again, "I've been here this whole time."

"Impossible!" yelled Hyuga.

"It's true." Kuroko closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to be here."

Kagami could only gawk at the shorter man. _Who the hell is this guy? How come I didn't notice him before?_

Aida was only quiet. She then grabbed the registration papers and handed them to Izuki. "Izuki-kun, please call the others excluding Kagami-kun since he's here. We're having an interview right now."

"Yes, ma'am." Izuki left the room.

Aida was quiet again. She was scanning Kuroko's physical power with her eyes. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she was quite surprised yet disappointed with the results. _Is he really from Teikou? He's really weak for a mafia member. He's no different than an ordinary civilian._

"Are you really from Teikou?" asked Aida. Hyuga and the other members of Seirin could only stare at her.

"Yes." replied Kuroko.

"Do you know the members of the Generation of Miracles?"

"Yes. I was actually a part of them during our Teikou days."

Tsuchida spoke up, "But I heard that the Generation of Miracles only had five members."

"There's actually six. If you talk to the other members of the Generation of Miracles, they will say six. Many people only think of five since I lack presence."

_So he is a member of the Generation of Miracles. _Aida was intrigued by this. _So the Generation of Miracles had six members in total. I guess we're super lucky to get a member of the famed geniuses but why would someone from a famous mafia join a recently created one like ours?_

"Why Seirin?" asked she. "You could've gone to other mafia families like Shutoku or Seiho."

Kagami looked at Aida. He was wondering the same thing as well.

"I heard of Seirin because you were involved with helping the students in Himawari Kindergarten with their fundraiser."

"That's right," Koganei said as he made a face that said 'I remember now'. "We helped those kids with their bazaar!"

"Himawari Kindergarten was in debt so when you helped out last spring, I felt grateful and wanted to join the family in gratitude."

Kagami spoke up, "Do you work there or something…?"

"Yes. I am an ex-Teikou member and a kindergarten teacher working in Himawari Kindergarten."

_I'm guessing we didn't know because we never saw him there. _thought Hyuga as he noticed Izuki coming in with three other men. One was a brunet with spiky hair like Koganei's, another was a short-haired man with some strands of hair on his forehead and the third was a man with a buzz cut.

"Newcomers, line up!" yelled Aida. The five newcomers did what she commanded. Aida got out of her seat and walked over to scan the three other newcomers. _They're all average so I'm alright with them._

She stood in front of Kagami, who was the center of the line of the five new men. Aida stood in the center while the members of Seirin gathered to form a line as well. The line of the older members was longer as they had an even number in contrast to the odd number of the rookies.

"Alright then," she said, "Since you five are going to be a part of Seirin, we're all going to introduce ourselves." She pointed to the left of the newcomer line. "Starting from the left! Introduce yourself with name, age, and reason you are joining Seirin!"

"My name is Furihata!" yelled the brunet. "I'm twenty-two years old and I joined Seirin because of good rumors I heard from the restaurant next door!"

After Furihata, the short haired man introduced himself. "I am Fukuda! I am twenty-two years old and I joined Seirin because of the good rumors I heard at the police station I work at!"

After Fukuda, the buzz cut man introduced himself. "I am Kawahara! I am twenty-two years old and I joined Seirin because of the good rumors I heard from the restaurant next door like Furihata!"

Aida smiled as she was happy to know that Seirin had a good reputation despite being new and small. She then eyed Kagami.

Kagami cleared his throat. "My name is Kagami Taiga. I am twenty-two years old and I joined Seirin because I wanted to join a mafia family."

Koganei was surprised that Kagami was a year younger than him despite looking way older than his age.

Kuroko was last to introduce himself. He repeated what he had said to Aida before the formal introduction, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am twenty-two years old and I joined Seirin because of what you did for the kindergarten I work in."

"Alright then. Thank you for the introduction. Now let's introduce ourselves." Aida said, "Tsuchida, you're first!"

Tsuchida bowed. "My name is Tsuchida Satoshi. I am twenty-three years old and I can use both a gun and a knife."

Aida also added, "He'll also be your coach in handling these weapons."

After Tsuchida, Koganei waved at the younger men. "I'm Koganei Shinji! Like Tsucchi, I am also twenty-three years old. I can use anything, whether it be guns, knives, swords, rifles, etc.!"

Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara and Kagami were surprised. Aida interrupted the excitement by stating that Koganei is a jack-of-all-trades, master of none. "He can do anything yet he can't do anything."

"You're so mean!" muttered an upset Koganei.

Next was Mitobe. He just smiled. Aida said, "This is Mitobe Rinnosuke. He's twenty three years old. He's silent but a very skilled knife user."

Mitobe turned to Koganei and then Koganei said, "Mitobe says that he's very pleased to meet you."

_He didn't say anything…_ thought everyone in the room except for Kuroko.

Since Aida already introduced herself, it was now Hyuga's turn. He adjusted his glasses and then eyed the rookies. "I'm Hyuga Junpei. I'm the right-hand man and a gun user."

Finally, it was Izuki's turn. He smiled. "I'm Izuki Shun. I'm the information dealer."

"Watch out, his jokes are very lame." muttered Hyuga as Izuki glared at him.

Aida cleared her throat. "Now that's over with," She eyed the rookies, "Lately, family fights have been going on lately."

"Family fights…?"

"They're when two families fight each other using weapons."

Furihata was shocked. "That's basically a murder fight!"

"With smaller gangs like us, we're alright for now. We won't get attention for fights if we just do our jobs correctly." Aida gave a serious look on her face, "However, the families you do not want to pick on are the more well-known, larger families."

She snapped her finger and Hyuga handed a sheet of paper to her. "This is the information we got from Izuki-kun dealing with the largest mafia families in Japan. They are all ranked so don't mess with the ones from numbers one to thirty."

Kagami had a clueless look on his face. Kuroko just stood there with his usual unfazed look.

Aida put the paper away and then pointed to the rookies. "We are a family with our own policies. Break them and you're face severe consequences." She eyed all five of them. "Are you all ready to pledge loyalty to Seirin?"

They were silent.

Kuroko spoke up, "Yes. I am ready to pledge my loyalty to Seirin."

Aida smiled and then handed him a wrist band. It had three colors all next to each other. White was at the very left. Black was at the middle. Red was at the right. It was Seirin's colors. "This is your identification as a member of Seirin. It's not an ordinary wristband like the ones you use for sports. This is a highly mechanized wristband that all mafia members use. There are three functions: it can tell time, record videos and record voices."

Kuroko bowed politely. "Thank you."

Then the other four pledged their loyalties to Seirin as well and received the wristband.

"Welcome to Seirin."

* * *

Kagami was yawning as he got off the train station. His other job kept him busy. He got yelled at today for being late thus he had to be on cleaning duty. After cleaning, he planned on getting groceries and was now going home to make dinner.

He stopped in front of a park. His stomach was grumbling and it was irritating him. "FIne! I'll go grab something to eat!" He went to the nearest fast-food restaurant and ordered thirty hamburgers, surprising the cashier and the customers who were either next to him or behind him.

After waiting in line for a while, he got his orders and sat down on the last empty table. As he unwrapped the first hamburger, he noticed someone in front of him.

Kagami shrieked but then silenced himself so he wouldn't draw attention. "You're the kindergarten teacher!" _You seriously lack presence!_

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said as he drank his milkshake.

Kagami wanted to move tables but there were no empty tables left. He groaned and then proceeded to eat his hamburger.

"Eating too much hamburgers from the fast food joint is not good for your health, Kagami-kun."

"Like you're one to talk, you're eating something from here as well."

"I like their vanilla milkshake."

"You're so thin. What do you eat every day?" He threw an extra hamburger to Kuroko and then proceeded to eat his fourth burger.

Their table was quiet until Kuroko spoke up after finishing his food. "After you finish your burgers, can you come with me to the park?"

"Sure…" said Kagami through chews and bites from his ninth burger.

After an hour, Kagami finished his twenty-nine burgers and then left to go to the park with Kuroko.

The shorter man stopped walking and turned to Kagami. "You say you're from America, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you here in Japan? What is your purpose for joining a mafia family?"

"I came to Japan due to work. I work as a firefighter, just to let you know. I transferred here from America because of an open in the station I work at." He scratched the back of his head. "My purpose for joining a mafia family…" He paused. "To join just join one…?"

Suddenly, Kagami was met with a knife almost stabbing him. "WHOA!" He dodged quickly but fell down. He looked up and saw that Kuroko was nowhere to be seen. He noticed something and then reached his hand out to touch it. He felt something cold and realized that he's covering a gun's nozzle.

"What's wrong with you, Kuroko?" yelled Kagami as he got up, hand still blocking the nozzle.

Kuroko pulled the gun away and then held out both the gun and the knife. "Pick one."

Kagami was puzzled but he picked the gun. "Okay…so what do I do?"

Suddenly, Kuroko was gone. "Kuroko?"

He felt something behind him and turned around to block the knife's attack while placing the gun's nozzle onto his assailant's temple. Kagami noticed that his hand was stabbed but it didn't hurt.

"You suck." Kagami lowered the gun. "What was that for anyways?"

"I used to be a member of Teikou. I was a member of the renowned and notorious Generation of Miracles."

Kagami remembered Aida saying something like that earlier today. "So?"

"As a member of the Generation of Miracles, we are different from regular mafia members. We have special talents that only we can have."

_Special…? _thought Kagami as he listened further into Kuroko's speech.

"Our special talent makes us more powerful than the average mafia member. It makes us so powerful that we cannot control it."

"So you're powerful but useless at the same time?"

"Yes. Because of the instability, we need partners whom are compatible with us in order to bring out our powers' fullest potential." Kuroko sheathed his knife and placed it in his bag. "I tried using my power but it was useless since I don't have a partner."

"You sure? The stab you gave me on my hand was very weak like a paper cut." Kagami handed the gun back to Kuroko. "So why are you telling me this?"

"Kagami-kun, you have potential."

"Potential…?"

"You see, I am a shadow. I can enhance your power and provide support."

Kuroko took out the knife and gun from his bag and handed them to Kagami. "Take these. I do no wish to kill so I do not need them."

Kagami put them in his bag. "So you're telling me that since I have potential, you want to partner up with me?"

"Yes. If we become partners then it's a win-win situation for the both of us."

Kagami started to think about it. "Well, we are doing a job and I'm not really sure what mafia members do so I'll think about it."

"Alright then." Kuroko turned around. "See you tomorrow, Kagami-kun."

As he was walking, he was stopped by Kagami. "Kuroko! I'll give you an answer by tomorrow!"

Kuroko did not respond as he just continued walking until he was out of sight.

Kagami looked at his watch. "Shit, I need to go back home and sleep early for tomorrow!" He turned to the direction that Kuroko walked on ran back home.

* * *

**A/N: That ends this chapter. One more chapter and then I'll be on hiatus until September 1st. On 9/1, the fourth chapter will be finished and uploaded onto this site. **

**...Oh yeah, I have to make Izuki puns/jokes as well. Great... I'm not very good at puns so would you readers help me with good puns? I'll mention you on the top author's note for the puns if they are being used in the story.**

**If this is a bit complicated for you to understand, I'll explain the terms and other stuff on top of the page in each chapter after this chapter.**

* * *

**Ablities:**

**Koganei Shinji (23, Member) - Koganei is a "Jack of all Trades, Master of None". He can use anything but the effectiveness is fifty percent accurate. His skills are mainly a gamble in critical situations. Though, he is a master at understanding Mitobe's body language. ****His cat mouth does not have powers, unfortunately.**


	3. Why Wait a Week?

**A/N: I'm back with the third chapter. Sorry for the delay. I had school and I was stuck with writer's block.**

**Also, I suck with puns.**

* * *

******Chapter 3: Why Wait a Week?**

* * *

The next day was a very bright and sunny morning. Everyone in Seirin had to do their jobs or morning plans before they could start on their first assignment as a mafia family.

Kuroko, on his way to the kindergarten he works at, noticed someone on a scooter passing by him.

"Oh, it's Koganei-san…" murmured the quiet man, "I guess he does food delivery as a job."

He entered the nursery school and saw a teacher he knew. He bowed to her, "Hello, Miki-sensei."

"Oh, Kuroko-sensei," replied Miki as she greeted the younger man with a smile. "Someone is here to see you."

"Someone…?"

He looked around and saw Izuki near the entrance. Kuroko assumed that Izuki did not see him as the kindergarten teacher lacked presence. He approached the black-haired man and greeted him.

Izuki was startled but caught his composure and greeted Kuroko with a smile. "Kuroko, when does the nursery end?"

"At 3:00 p.m."

"Good, the assignment Aida has for us starts at 4:30 p.m. I'll give you the location by text."

Kuroko greeted farewell to Izuki and proceeded to do his job.

* * *

Kagami was at the fire station doing janitor work. All of the older, more experienced fire fighters were out to deal with fire. Kagami was just stuck with janitor work every Monday. He does go out to extinguish fires and save people on days other than Mondays.

"Kagami-kun." A senior firefighter was approaching him. He was around his mid-forties and was shorter than Kagami but had a friendly aura around him. The man handed Kagami a tray of food. "Here you go, I made you lunch."

"Thank you." Kagami put the mop down and proceeded to eat.

The man was staring at the television. There was news about a mafia family who did good deeds for an orphanage.

"That Kaijou family are filled with good people, right?" asked the man.

Kagami just stared at the news. There was a picture of the family shown on the news and there was one person who stood out from the rest.

"Oh?"

"What is it, sir?" asked Kagami.

"That blonde man…"

"What about him?"

"I think that guy is Kise Ryouta. He used to be a member of the Teikou family under the special group called the Generation of Miracles."

"Is he that famous?" Kagami had heard about the Generation of Miracles through Kuroko and wondered if they were all famous. He wondered how he didn't hear about any of them until now.

"Well, Kise-kun works as a model as well so he's famous. My daughter is a fan."

Kagami just stared at the picture of Kise.

The man chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing that mafia families are good people. People think that mafias were all just fighting and money but at least there are some good ones in this country."

The tall red-haired man just stared at the television. The picture of the Kaijou family was already gone but Kise and the other members of the Generation of Miracles intrigued him. He wanted to know what they were like. Since he was seeing Kuroko later today, he decided to ask him when he has the chance.

* * *

The Seirin family had all gathered in an office. Well, they were waiting for Kuroko.

"Where's Kuroko-kun?" asked Aida. "He's a bit late."

"Aida-san," replied Kuroko who suddenly appeared right in front of her, "I'm right here. I've been here this whole time." Luckily, his voice was monotonous so there was no sign of annoyance or anger in his tone.

Aida was a bit startled but she caught her composure. She spoke once again, "Now that everyone is here, I would like to tell you why we are in this office. This is the office of the politician Kobayashi Kotarou. He's been the target of hate lately after he had said controversial things about the scandal that happened between singer Itou Yumi and his son, actor Kobayashi Yuichi."

Kawahara was surprised. "What he said on the news was everywhere in the media last month."

Aida continued, "Yes, it was. Our first job today is a body guarding job. We need to protect Mr. Kobayashi for a week from paparazzi, harassers and all sorts of hazardous people."

Tsuchida wondered something, "If we need to bodyguard him, why are we in his office? If Mr. Kobayashi had said those controversial stuff about his own son, shouldn't he be suspended or fired from his job?"

"Well, unfortunately for his son, his father is still on the job. We need to wait a week before they could release an apology statement."

"Why wait a week?" asked Kagami, "Shouldn't issues like these be apologized for the day after?"

"Well, the media and Mr. Kobayashi's colleagues want to wait until the buzz is down. Also, Mr. Kobayashi is a renowned politician so he has to finish the rest of his schedule before he can either release an apology or take a hiatus from his job until the buzz dies down."

Izuki spoke up, "Mr. Kobayashi is in his office right now. We are to bodyguard him 24/7 and we will be provided with food and shelter."

"Wait, if it's 24/7, how do we, the people who work, get to work?" asked Koganei.

"We have a lot of people here so we can take shifts." Aida turned to Izuki and smiled. "It's quite surprising on how you managed to snag a bodyguard job when those are quite popular!"

"Well, I managed to snag it because I had a snack as I was waiting to snag!"

The rest of the Seirin family had no clue how to respond to Izuki's pun.

"Hyuuga, get me a paper fan."

Izuki clamped his mouth shut and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a deep voice as the owner of it opened the door. He was a handsome middle-aged man who was wearing a gray suit with a red tie and his hair was slicked back.

"I see the resemblance between him and his son." whispered Fukuda to Furihata.

Izuki cleared his throat. "I am Izuki Shun, the information dealer of the Seirin family. We are the group who got your request for the one week protection."

"Ah, I see." Kobayashi bowed with gratitude, "I'll be in your care for a week."

"So where are we going today?" asked Hyuuga. He wanted to start the job already.

Kobayashi let the family enter his office. "I'll be finished with paperwork in a bit. After I finish, I need to go to the post office to mail something and then I come back here. After that, I will go back home."

"Alright." said Aida as she and the others waited for the man to finish his paperwork.

* * *

As they were waiting, Kagami focused his attention to Kuroko. He deemed this the perfect chance to ask him about Kise Ryouta.

"Kuroko."

"What is it, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's arm and excused himself as he needed to talk to Kuroko privately. They went outside and a few steps away from the office door.

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko again, "Is it about your decision to partner up with me?"

"Well, that and another thing."

Kuroko just stared at him. Kagami cleared his throat and spoke up, "I have yet to decide about being your partner but I want to ask you about Kise Ryouta."

"Kise-kun? What about him?"

"Well, I saw him on the news earlier today. My senior at the fire station was talking about how Kise Ryouta was a member of the Generation of Miracles. Since you were a member of that group back then, I wondered if you were acquainted with that blonde guy."

"Yes. Kise-kun and I are acquainted."

"I see…"

Kagami was about to enter the office until Kuroko grabbed his arm. "Make sure you give me your answer by tomorrow."

"Alright."

The two entered the office again.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated this story. Sorry for it being short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

**Abilities:**

**Tsuchida Satoshi (23) - Tsuchida is good at blocking knives. He is also the coach for the rookies.**


End file.
